


The flush on the inside of your thighs

by karasunotsubasa



Series: KageHina Week December 2014 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, basically just teeth rotting fluff with a hint of arousal, winter cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/pseuds/karasunotsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's winter and finals are coming, so Hinata and Kageyama get down to studying at Hinata's place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The flush on the inside of your thighs

**Author's Note:**

> KageHina Week December 2014  
> day 2  
> prompt: Mars - blush

Tobio hated cold. Most reasonable people did, and he felt like that's how it should be. Who in their right mind would find pleasure in knee-deep snow, wind so cold it crept into even the warmest of clothes and sky dark with murky clouds that continuously showered down tiny drops of water, snow, or worse - pure ice?

Tobio shivered and huddled more into his parka, thankful for its warmth, as he gazed out the frozen over window of the bus. He'd have to go into that cold again, soon. Why did that dumbass Hinata have to live so far away from civilization on some god-deserted farm...? It was the middle of winter and Tobio was so not looking forward to a 20 minute walk to his teammate's house.

He cursed his parents for having people over right before the finals. As if they didn't know he needed all the time he could get to cram for the exams. He grit his teeth, fuming silently. Because of that, the upcoming finals and his parents' lack of forethought, he was now sentenced to wading through mountains of disgustingly wet and freezing snow, up to Hinata's house.

Staying home and cramming alone was always an option, but they have long came to an understanding when it came to studying. As little as they did, they divided the material into two parts and then taught the other their respective subjects. It seemed to work well, the failing grades stopped being a problem, but at times like this - when his fingers were literally freezing off even though he wore the warmest gloves any shop could sell - Tobio cursed the whole world, and especially the idea of studying together.

At the next stop, he pulled on his gloves, tightened the zips so that no snowflake or wind could get inside and steal the warmth, and readjusted his scarf, getting ready to go into the blizzard that started some 10 minutes ago. He almost slipped on ice that hid underneath a thin layer of freshly fallen snow as he stepped out of the cosy bus, and cursed out loud, regaining his balance with difficulty, hot puffs of air from his mouth blurring his vision.

They better ace this test or he’ll murder someone.

As he trekked through the roadside, his mind wandered back to volleyball, and a sudden thought hit him. Wouldn’t walking in snow be similar to running on the sand? It could help him train his legs and he wouldn’t waste any time at all, just like free practice. Magically warmed up by the idea, Tobio continued on with a grin hidden behind the black scarf.

His enthusiasm didn’t last long though, for after mere 5 minutes of vigorous march his muscles were tired and screaming, the cold coming back at him full force through his sopping wet shoes and socks. The rest of the way Tobio spent silently cursing anything and everything he could, the naked trees he passed, the snow, the exams, Hinata, his clothes, his parents, and the snow again. He’d never admit it out loud, but when at last he glimpsed Hinata’s house at the end of the road, he was near to crying, such was his relief at finally escaping this freezing hell.

His teeth chattered when he stepped through the door into the warm, oh so warm entryway, smelling of sweet cinnamon and apples. He quickly got his frozen over clothes off to Hinata’s laughter as lumps and lumps of snow fell to the ground. Tobio was short on temper and he expected to smack the idiot sometime in the very near future, but when the redhead grinned at him, thrown a blanket over his shoulders, and pushed a mug of divinely smelling hot chocolate, he could no longer care. All was good in the world again.

Except it wasn’t. He has drowned down the whole thing, kept the blanket as close as possible, even got another one to help him cope, but he was still cold. His fingers numb, Tobio kept shivering and sniffing, as he tried to focus on studying. But it didn’t work, and how could it when he was so freaking _cold_?

And then there was Hinata. Tobio shuddered as he took another look at him. He was sitting right next to him, in his room – mind, it was slightly smaller than the rest of the house and thus warmer, but it explained nothing in Tobio’s opinion – wearing nothing but a plain T-shirt and shorts, and was as vibrant and full of energy as ever. It was fucking winter, the middle of a snowstorm, and there he was – the walking, talking, human heater, Hinata Shouyou. Tobio’s mind couldn’t cope with that fact, it never could with anything that was Hinata, but this? This especially.

Tobio’s teeth chattered and he grasped the blankets tighter when he imagined what it would feel like to wear shorts right now, and a second later he sneezed, barely managing to cover his mouth in time. If he gets sick because of this, Hinata will be paying for the medicine, he swore to himself.

He turned back to his worksheet, focusing on another chemistry equation, when his left hand – the one clutching at the blankets – was tugged up and Hinata sneaked underneath in, settling in his lap and covering them dutifully with the duvet he’s been sitting on. Tobio blinked in confusion for a split second and then he spluttered, painfully aware of how close to cuddling they were.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, dumbass?!” he thanked the gods he didn’t bite his tongue, his teeth were chattering so badly. “Get off of me!”

“No way!” Hinata turned his face to him, his face this strange, intense kind of serious, as he sometimes was during matches, which made Tobio’s protests involuntarily die down. “If you get sick, forget the training camp, you won’t be able to play volleyball at all, right? I’m just preventing that by lending you some of my body heat, so shut up and take it!”

Tobio stared at him for a long while, silent, his mind replaying the ‘won’t be able to play’ part over and over again. Finally, deciding he had no other choice, he looked away, and in a sulky voice – it’s not like he really needed his help – said, “Th-thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Hinata smiled, the usual, bright grin and returned to his English report.

Somehow the air was still tense, and Tobio knew that it would take only one push to send them both into defensive mood and an argument would ensue – it was always like that with the two of them – but mindless of that, he moved his Chemistry sheet to the side to see it better over Hinata’s shoulder. And if it made more space for the dumbass, it was no concern of his.

They continued studying in silence, Tobio sitting with his legs crossed and Hinata in between his ankles and torso, sometimes leaning briefly on his chest. Tobio could say these times annoyed him and he wanted Hinata to stop, but he would be lying. Whenever the other’s small shoulders brushed his clothes, or when his full weight rested on him, the warmth that followed was something Tobio has never experienced before. This, and the pile of blankets on his back, finally did the trick, and the chill that held onto his skin started to fade.

His shoulders relaxed, releasing all the tension he didn’t even know he was keeping in, and Tobio breathed out freely for the first time since he had stepped into this house. The warmth of Hinata’s body kept seeping into his own, and Tobio’s mind was now able to function properly, which he used to finish the chemistry set and move on to another subject. He shuffled through the stack of papers on their small table and picked up his Classical Literature assignment, furrowing his brow in thought. He placed the paper in front of him, but the letters were too small for comfortable reading. He hesitated only a second, and then leaned his chin on Hinata’s shoulder. It was much more convenient, he noticed with a silent nod to himself at a great discovery.

He continued to read the text, focusing on it so much, he didn’t realize his pen was slipping out of his grasp until it was too late. It dropped down into the mess of their legs and blankets, and before he could think this through, Kageyama’s hand automatically followed it. And then he startled when his still slightly cold fingers brushed against something heavenly warm and Hinata twitched in his arms.   

“Sorry,” he mumbled, his focus still on the text in forefront of his mind.

“’s okay,” Hinata was just as occupied by his own work as Tobio, so he only waved a hand at him, biting his pencil in thought. “Say, Kageyama… What does mean? This thing? Eph- epheme- what? How do you even read that?”

He pointed at one of the words in the exercise. Tobio leaned in closer, supporting one of his hands on Hinata’s knee to see better, which elicited a shiver from the smaller male, one that Tobio felt even through all the clothes. He ignored it though, as the heat oozing of the other instantly warmed up his numb fingers.

“Isn’t this like brief?” Tobio asked in turn, but it didn’t feel quite right. “Momentary? Fleeting? Or something like that, I think.”

“Oh, okay, thanks.”

Hinata got back to munching on the rubber at the end of his pencil and Tobio turned back to his text. His hand, the one that wasn’t holding a pen, was still on Hinata’s knee, and Tobio didn’t feel much like moving it any time soon. Quite the contrary, he slipped it down to Hinata’s thigh, relishing in the sweet warmth that engulfed it. There was no response from the redhead whatsoever, so he let it be and turned to work on his assignment.

He read through the poem once, twice, and then again, just to be sure. It was nice, describing the landscape of some village, the sun high in the clouds and the valleys covered with beautiful flowers. He didn’t even notice when his fingers started moving on their own, drawing patterns of what he imagined the view would be like on Hinata’s thigh. Unknowingly, in search for more space, and the gentle warmth – like the sun shining over the flowers in the poem – Tobio’s fingers slipped under the hem of Hinata’s shorts. It was so warm, he could feel the last clutches of cold dissipate and blood finally starting to circulate through his moving digits.

So focused was he on his task, that he failed to notice the rising crimson blush adoring Hinata’s whole face and ears, and even the back of his neck. He was brought back to himself suddenly, when Hinata’s hand clasped his own and pinned it to the flesh underneath it.

“What are you doing, Kageyama?” came a slightly breathless voice, and Tobio blinked in confusion.

“What do you mean? I’m studying?”

He turned his head to properly face Hinata and froze at how close the other was. So close, he could see the light freckles on his red, red face – when did he even get so red, _why_ did he even get so red – and then Tobio realized. The position of his hand deep under the leg of Hinata’s shorts, the feeling of Hinata’s own hand grasping onto his. Added to how close they have been sitting and how only centimetres separated their faces now, Tobio’s heart stopped. The blankets around his shoulders now felt stifling, as sweltering heat erupted in his belly and rose up to his cheeks. 

“S-sorry about that,” he managed to choke out through his embarrassment, quickly looking away from Hinata’s eyes. “I was reading and it kind of happened on its own.”

He pried his hand away from Hinata’s as if burnt, but in doing so, he unfortunately forgot - again - how close they were and his hand bumped into something. Something hard, but also soft, and the strangest thing ever - it made Hinata gasp and blush even harder. Tobio could see he was biting his lip, and then Hinata squirmed and Tobio was painfully made aware of a few more things.

Hinata had a boner.

And he was still sitting in Tobio’s lap, squirming.

And _oh god…_

_Now he had one, too._


End file.
